


What You Come Home To

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: Makoto wasn't expecting to see that...





	

"Mackerel." 

 

Tachibana Makoto opened the door to his house after a 20-hour shift at the firestation and was greeted by a pouting pregnant Haru. Needless to say, it was a dangerous combination. "I'm home." He tried to smile, hoping it would calm his husband. It seemed to work as Haru collected the fireman's things with his head bowed down in shame.

"...welcome home." The unspoken apology for being demanding after Makoto had a tiring day, woke up the tired muscles in the brunet and he reached out to hug his husband tightly. 

"Next week, we'll have mackerel, hmm? You know it's bad for the baby if it gets exposed to PCB." Makoto kisses the top of Haru's head as a consolation.

"I know. I made curry. Eat then I'll help you wash up." Haru walks away to clean up and mutters to himself about not eating mackerel for 2 weeks, thinking his partner was out of earshot. Makoto chuckles to himself and sits down, devouring his dinner. 

He looked up in time to see Haru walk into the room... in a mackerel costume. He chokes on his food and his husband hands him a glass of water with a smirk on his face. 

"Happy Halloween. Mackerel."

"I guess this means that I'll be the one having mackerel tonight huh?" They bask in their eccentricities with hands held tightly together, loving and accepting.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly, I didn't know where I was going with this but I was studying and I came across mackerel being bad for pregnant women and all. PCB- polychlorinated biphenyls are bad and mackerel increases your risk exposure. And idk my life is too attached with this couple now that after I read the word mackerel, something had to be written!
> 
> Of course this could've been better if I had thought things through but I didn't and I'm tired of letting go of my stupid a-ha moments cause after the feeling is gone, I don't feel like writing for a long time... 
> 
> If anyone can suggest ways to improve this fic, I'd love to add it :D


End file.
